A conventional electronic cigarette mainly includes two parts of a battery assembly and an atomizer assembly, as shown in FIG. 1. The part of the battery assembly includes an end cover 11, a microphone controller 12, a microphone seat 13, a battery 14, a battery cartridge 15, a spring electrode 16, an electrode fixing seat 17, and a connecting seat 18. The part of the atomizer assembly includes a connector 20, an upper electrode 21, an upper insulation ring 22, an atomizing seat 23, an electric heating wire 24, a PVC silicone fiberglass sleeve 25, liquid storage cotton 26, an atomizing cartridge 27, a seal ring 28, and a suction nozzle cover 29.
It can be seen that, a working electrode of the electronic cigarette is located at the connection area between the battery assembly and the atomizer assembly, and the working electrode also serves as a charging electrode. Thus, the atomizer assembly has to be dismounted before the battery assembly is charged. Such structure is inconvenient to be operated, and a poor contact with the electrode may be caused by frequent abrasion, which will bring a bad usage experience to users.
Hence, in view of the above fact, an important technical problem to be solved presently by those skilled in the art is to improve the structure of the electronic cigarette, such that the atomizer assembly needn't be dismounted while the battery assembly is charged, which is convenient in operation.